Saving Silas... Again!
Saving Silas... Again! is the 67th episode of Season 32. Summary Loretta’s feelings for Silas are put to the test when she and Mission Force One are assigned to show him the power of teamwork, only to find that it’s harder than it looks, especially when they have to save him from Nemesystems who plans to use him and his dislike of working with others against the TTA. Plot The episode begins with the Zenith arriving in the Earth’s atmosphere. Loretta was thrilled and excited to be going back to the Tomorrowland Mission Center and she couldn't wait to do a special task the admirals, Crick and Watson, have given them yesterday as Miles asks his sister with a smirk why she couldn't wait to get there. When she noticed the sly tone in Miles' voice, Loretta couldn't help but feel her cheeks starting to redden just as her pet robot monkey pressed on the button of her Bracelex, and before Loretta could stop her, a holographic screen with a picture of the TTA cadet, Silas, appeared and Loretta's face turned completely crimson! Seeing the picture, Haruna, Mirandos, and Blodger couldn't help but laugh and Loretta stammers that they're going to the TTA Mission Center to do the task, not to see Silas, just as Mirandos asks her best friend why she was blushing, much to Loretta's annoyance when Zeno announces that they are now landing as the Zenith touches down and the Mission Force One crew comes out, when they are greeted by Admirals Crick and Watson, and to Loretta's surprise, Silas! Her cheeks were starting to go red as she couldn't help but notice how cute and handsome Silas looked up close and Miles could see that. Then, without stopping herself, Loretta squeaks out a hello to Silas and that it's nice to see him again, making her feel embarrassed, that she had to bend down to hide her red face so he wouldn't notice. While Loretta was doing that, Miles asks Crick and Watson what the task will be today as Watson explains that Mission Force One's task is helping Silas with something, much to Haruna raising an eyebrow and asking what Silas needs help with, besides helping him with the training robots that when out of control when Loretta found out that something was wrong with the codes. Crick then explains that, much to Silas annoyance, Mission Force One must help him learn how to work with others instead of himself. Pushing the admirals aside, Silas says that he can take care of things by himself and that he doesn't need anyone to help him learn anything about teamwork as he adds that he can learn and even handle things by himself, making Watson sigh heavily. Miles wasn't sure about this task since after saving both Silas and Zeeb from a moon that was breaking apart, but before he could say to the admirals that he and his team would love to but respectively deject the task, Loretta raises her hand up and gladly says with a grin that they accept to task, which surprises Silas as it looked like he was flashing a smile or something. Miles sighed heavily, then rolled and narrowed his eyes at his sister. She was getting all lovesick again. When Missiom Force One followed the admirals and Silas to the center’s garden, Miles growls to Loretta that she just had to say that they’d have to help Silas as she reminds her brother that she just couldn’t let him say no, because helping and teaching someone a lesson is what Mission Force One is all about. But Miles still had his doubts that Silas will ever learn about teamwork since he can be so overconfident and to him (Miles), he (Silas) seems to be quite selfish. Loretta heard that and protests to Miles that Silas is not selfish, and she can’t be lovesick all the time. Plus, Loretta reminds Miles that he can be lovesick too when it comes to Cassie the Star Darling, much to his cheeks starting to flush when his sister mentions the pale pink-haired and cute faced teenage girl as Miles hisses to Loretta to not remind him, even though he needed that. Later, Mission Force One, the admirals, and Silas finally arrive in the garden and Crick wishes the team good luck as he and Watson left Silas alone with them and went back to their work. After the admirals were inside the mission center, the Mission Force One kids turned to face Silas, who was looking away and staring up into space. This was not going to be easy-oozey Blodger said under his breath, but Loretta assures to her friends that this will be done in nano-seconds as she shows them and walks up to Silas, only to stop on her tracks, feeling stone cold, although her face was getting hot from the blush spreading on her cheeks when Silas turned to stare back at her. Loretta gulps a lump forming in her throat and even though her throat was getting completely dry, she tries to speak, only to get a response from Silas, who asks her if she knows that staring at other people is rude. Finally snapping out of her trance, Loretta shook her head and splutters out an apology, much to her teammates annoyances. They were suppose to be helping with this silly task the admirals gave them, not watch the brainy and logical member of Mission Force One get all mushy-gushy over a guy she was crushing on. This was getting them nowhere, and like Blodger said, this was not going to be easy oozey. Finally after rolling his eyes, Miles decides to help Loretta as they decide to start on the obstacle course, where they can begin their first lesson on teamwork. Silas was interested in that idea so he walks passed Miles and Loretta follows him, which annoys Miles again as he rolls his eyes and groans. When they were at the obstacle course, Miles and Loretta show Silas how teammates help each other when they get into a situation by pretending to be in a rockslide and Loretta losing her footing until Miles grabs her by the hand to help her up. But then, she loses her grip and she falls just as Silas catches her in his arms, which made her blush and stammer out a thanks as Silas sent her another flashing smile, which annoyed Miles again. Later, they were seen practicing their fighting skills with the training bots as Miles shows Silas that teammates got each others' backs when Loretta goes through the X of the bot that shuts it down before it traps Miles by the foot with it's grab snares. Unfortunately, Silas didn't pay attention to that for that he was only impressed by how Loretta handle that robot so well as she gives him a watery smile and felt herself blushing again. Miles groaned and facepalmed, and he was starting to think that Silas is more interested in flirting with his sister than just learning about working with others, but he couldn't just give up yet. He and his team still have to do this task, no matter how difficult it is. However, when a montage is seen of Mission Force One trying to help Silas, Miles was getting more annoyed by the minute when Silas kept flashing more smiles at Loretta like he really was flirting with her. Finally, Miles had enough of this as he decides that they should pause the task just to have a talk with Loretta. While everyone was taking a break, Miles lead Loretta away from their friends so they can talk in private as Miles tells her about Silas flirting with her needs to stop for that she needs to focus on helping their friends help Silas, but Loretta doesn't think that Silas is flirting with her and that she is focusing on helping their friends help Silas. But Miles doesn’t think that his sister is taking this seriously and that she is only interested in Silas and his smile as he retorts her to stop acting all lovey dovey towards him (Silas) and start helping their team complete their task. That hurt Loretta's feelings as she says that she'll just have to do this by herself just to prove that she is trying to help. Huffing, Miles says that’s fine with him as they went to their friends to tell them that Loretta will be helping Silas on her own. Characters * Trivia * The ending scene of Silas calling Loretta is similar to Sena and Akari talking to each other on their phones from The Sketchbook of Dreams from Aikatsu. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 32 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Flirting Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Nemesystems Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 32 images Category:Loretta images Category:Silas images Category:Miles From Tomorrowland images Category:Couple images Category:Romance images Category:Season 32 episodes based on cartoons Category:Aikatsu!